


Coffee or tea 02

by Dumumu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 進撃の巨人 | Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan (Movies)
Genre: M/M, OOC, 中篇, 现代, 连载
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22434604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumumu/pseuds/Dumumu
Summary: 掌握着利威尔秘密的艾伦，被喜欢自己的利威尔所吸引。那么，决定之前，先尝尝你的身体吧。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 6





	Coffee or tea 02

**Author's Note:**

> RRRRR慎入  
> 严重ooc预警

两个人约在了那个两个人都很熟悉的酒店。就像之前任何一个「伴」一样，只是他们这次都并非是单独赴宴。  
他们从酒吧里出来，往酒店走过去。这间hotel离酒吧不远，离工作地不近，价格在负担之内，重要的是两人都熟悉。在玻璃杯中的酒还没有饮尽的时候，利威尔直接了当地问他:“你是1?”  
“为什么这么问?”艾伦想了想，那天他穿着浴袍从房间里出来，干了什么一目了然。他默认了，但是，“你不也是吗?”艾伦把用指腹轻轻敲着玻璃杯，他无意在这件事上兜圈子，悄声对利威尔说:“但我今天累了，要不然，叔你来?”  
酒吧里是晃眼的夜色。利威尔忍不住伸手摸了摸小孩的脸。他脸上的胡渣剃干净了，但用手还能一些软刺。这种男性体征和他漂亮的眼睛放在一起，惹人怜爱。  
“乐意之至。”他回答。

这对男男并肩走进酒店。电梯间没别人，但他们依旧一路沉默地走到房间里。  
利威尔脱下西装外套，把衣架取下来，挂好，艾伦把上衣外套脱下来放在里面的那张床边，，然后放松地躺在床上。利威尔把西装外套脱下来叠好，衬衫的扣子解开两颗，艾伦侧着头看利威尔，那男人走过来，问他：“你以前都找什么样的？”  
“嗯。”艾伦想了想：“看对眼的，身材好的。”艾伦爬起来凑近利威尔，给他把剩下的纽扣解开，“那你呢？上次在你房间里面的，是什么样的？”  
“他？”利威尔想了下：“都是网络上约的。我没什么特别要求。”  
“那你喜欢我么……”艾伦凑上去，环住利威尔的脖子，后者把他衣服解开，两人抵着胸膛接吻。艾伦不在乎年龄，所以他实际上也不知道交往过或者睡过的人年龄都多大，但像利威尔一样给他成熟男性感觉的人不多。艾伦想到了他哥，一不小心就吓到咬了一口。利威尔吃痛地退出来。“怎么了？想到什么了？”  
“没事。”艾伦贴上利威尔的唇，轻轻吸吮着。他把自己身上衣服脱了，随手扔在一边。利威尔托着人的腰和屁股，两具男性躯体紧紧贴在一起。酒精逐渐开始发挥作用，他们把皮带解开，在床上滚做一团。艾伦把利威尔压在身下，亲吻着他的舌头。“抱歉，刚刚不是故意的，突然想起我哥来。”  
“你哥？他年纪多大？”利威尔的大掌包住艾伦的翘臀，开始用力搓揉起来。  
“比我大十岁吧，应该。”艾伦揉揉利威尔内裤里的东西，安慰他说：“不过他看起来显老。”

利威尔把艾伦的内裤扒下来，后者顺从地抬起屁股，然后手脚并用，把那一层布料踢下去。他也去脱利威尔的。床边的桌子上就有润滑剂和避孕套，艾伦拆了润滑，倒一点进手心里，慢慢送入后穴。他这才想起来他之所以很久没有做0应该是怕麻烦。凉丝丝的液体滴到利威尔的小腹上。被压在底下的那个男人抬起身来，亲吻着小孩的胸膛。  
“……你等等！”小孩惊呼一声，胸口的肉粒被温热的口包住，他往体内送进去一根手指，感觉艰难，全身都要失去力气。男人变本加厉，摆明了要趁人之危，他用手指挑弄艾伦胸口涨红的乳点，对他说：“腰挺起来……我帮你吧。”  
“不……用……”他扬起脖子，身体折成漂亮的弧度。  
艾伦下身蹭着利威尔，利威尔握住抚慰他。良久，他等到所有一切都就位。他趴下去和利威尔接吻。这之后，嘴巴就不应该用来说话了。  
他们换了姿势，至少让小孩儿好受点。  
他挺进，感觉被一圈圈的软肉吸住，小孩还在不舒服，利威尔放缓速度，一下一下往里面抽动。艾伦抓住利威尔的手臂，身体折起来，摆出任君采撷的姿势。他进入地越来越深，润滑化成水被拍出来。  
艾伦呜呜啊啊的叫着，跟利威尔说：“跪着。”  
“什么？”  
“跪起来。”小孩的声音哑哑的。  
他[啵]地一声抽出来，把艾伦的腿放下，小孩翻过身去，跪着趴下来。利威尔坏心的在他的屁股上拍了一个掌印，扶着他的腰，再慢慢动起来。艾伦在床上是一个可以令1号尽兴的0号。他放得开，也愿意在某些事情上服从你。利威尔很少有对于自己的“伴”强烈的控制欲，这通常是因为双方都对一夜和这张床的界限把握的过于分明。当身体的欲望都被当成一项要完成的指标的时候，谈何沉湎。但此刻他用力地往那人身体里面抽送，忍不住想亲吻他。很多愿意在床上陪人的伴是不接吻的，他很庆幸艾伦先吻了他。他们之间有一种不可为外人道的默契，而这份默契足以让他们避开前期太多公事公办的询问和试探。

要暧昧。不要清醒。

艾伦叫他再用力一点，像个食不餍足的小孩紧紧缠着他，他如他所愿，想给他最畅快的体验。他们最终回到正面位，因此他得以看清艾伦脸上可爱的表情。艾伦突然双腿锁住利威尔的腰：“叫我宝贝儿，我就让你射。”利威尔哑然失笑。  
“快点。”  
“宝贝儿，”他俯身下去亲吻艾伦胸膛，“让我射吧。”  
艾伦松开脚，就被利威尔整个从后面举起来，他在凶猛的攻势里叫出声来。最后他们在冲刺中到达高潮。他们拥抱，亲吻。利威尔舌头被咬到了，只能浅浅地吻。他们吸吮这对方的唇瓣。

艾伦问他：“我喜欢你的身体，做我床伴吧。”  
“我以为你会喜欢新鲜的口味？”利威尔并不答应他。  
艾伦换了个问法，问他：“你有床伴吗？”  
“没有。”  
“你喜欢我。”这是陈述句。  
“当然，”利威尔大方地承认：“独占你会让我有罪恶感。”  
艾伦切了一声：“胆小鬼。”  
利威尔扣住艾伦的腰说：“人生就是很多未经考虑的事情才让人后悔。”他很快又移开眼，好像责怪自己说了不该说的话。但艾伦并不在意，他了解每个人都有他不同的经历，那些无法适用于他也无法触及他的，他并不非常在意，也并不非要反驳。  
艾伦轻轻咬着利威尔颈间的皮肤。他胸膛红了一片，起初利威尔还担心是否过于用力，但艾伦说他很好。尽管他的皮肤并不白皙，但在皮肤上浮现出来的红依旧彰显了他此刻的欢愉。利威尔拍拍他的腰，说这个房间留给他，晚上好好睡一觉。“你每次都这样着急回去吗？”艾伦问他。利威尔没有说话，轻轻吻了他一下，艾伦放开这个男人面对他说：“去吧。”然后重新窝回被褥里。  
他侧着头看着利威尔把地上散落的衣服都捡起来，折了放在另一张床上，然后走进浴室，洗澡，再出来，把衣服一件一件穿回去。  
“我走了。”利威尔没有得到回应，小孩已经睡着，他把被子两边拉起来，像卷饼一样把他包在里面。觉得不放心，干脆拖了另一床被子来。弄完这一切，他在镜子前理了理着装。

熄灯。  
他带上门。

利威尔开始在西弗书店的咖啡店上晚班。西弗书店晚上十点半关门。乐广记十点下班。上次自那之后两人其实也没有怎么聊，不过艾伦开始频繁地去利威尔店里喝咖啡。晚上去的时候，利威尔则会慷慨地让艾伦挑一块当天“剩下来”的蛋糕。于是那之后艾伦就挑着晚上下班的时间过去，他也会从楼上打包点心下来给利威尔。奇妙的宵夜约定就在无形之间形成了。

两个人窝在咖啡馆的小厨房里，这个点员工已经下班了，再过不久整个商场也要关门。利威尔把靠外的那一排灯关了，表示店已经打烊。艾伦在里面打开虾饺和萝卜糕的盖子，把利威尔的那一份肠粉放到他那边，再给两个人找了两把勺子。  
“嘿。”利威尔推门进来，坐在艾伦旁边的另一个桌角处。  
“嘿。”艾伦一边吃一边说道：“其实我以前还没吃过这么多口味的肠粉。”  
“是吗？”利威尔掀开盖子，他就吃一份简单的鸡蛋瘦肉肠粉，艾伦的是叉烧双拼，确实奢侈。“但你不是广东人吗？”  
“嗯，有点复杂。”艾伦用手和勺子去挑虾饺，一口就装进嘴里。鲜。艾伦连连点头。

明虾去皮切大段，虾仁的口感几乎决定了虾饺的味道。现在吃的虾饺是用澄粉调制的，还加了猪油，做出来的饺子皮薄而光亮。可最早的时候，茶楼里面的虾饺是厚皮，并没有现在这样漂亮，但是耐不住味道鲜美，不久就名扬广州。再说这萝卜糕，乐广记的萝卜糕有原味蘸酱还有切成小块加ox酱两种，艾伦带的是原味的萝卜糕。软软一大块，质地细致，一口咬进嘴里，是特别的咸鲜味。沙沙的像是要化在嘴里。

两人凑着头吃。过几天利威尔要准备去广州，这事儿是早就说定了的。艾伦答应把自己在广东的房子借给他住，今天是给他把钥匙一起拿来的。艾伦跑出去找纸巾擦手，问利威尔是不是已经看好要怎么走了。利威尔说看好了。  
“要不我教你几句粤语吧，你想学什么？”  
利威尔想了想，“就常用的吧。”  
“你好？多谢你？唔使客气？对唔住？定系（还是）……我钟意你？”  
利威尔看着艾伦的眼睛：“我钟意你。”  
“说得好。”艾伦表扬似的摸摸他的手臂：“好嘢呀。”  
“这句什么意思？”  
“说你真棒。”  
利威尔笑了。他站起来，把空盒子都叠起来准备一会扔掉。艾伦还坐在那里，吃他还没吃完的宵夜。  
艾伦问他具体什么时候走？利威尔说下个月三号。嗯。艾伦又问，去多久啊？利威尔说可能一两个星期，或者一个两个月左右吧。艾伦说，那还挺久的哦。还行，利威尔说，是时候要给自己放一个假了，不过店还照常开。  
他坐回到艾伦跟前，跟他说，你可以随时来。  
艾伦点点头，他说他有空还是会来的。艾伦说那老房子本来也就是自己住的，你住之前做一下卫生就行，不用别的。哦还有，艾伦补充，去香港的话你就找正宗小店吃吃就好了，包装的东西实际上也没有很特别的。

“要是我有空我就带你去了，”艾伦得瑟：“小店还是要本地人才找得到……哦对了，这个给你。”  
艾伦从口袋里掏出来一个黄色的小信封，利威尔捏了捏，打开封口看了看，里面是一串带了进门磁卡的钥匙串还有一张写了地址的纸条。“谢谢。”他放进自己的手提包里收好。

利威尔在厨房里换了围裙，穿上西装外套。艾伦就在一边偷偷看他。嗯。抱歉，是正大光明。利威尔对他有一种吸引力，艾伦想了很久都不知到该怎么描绘那种感觉。然而就在刚刚看利威尔的那一瞬间他突然感觉，利威尔是一个巨大的矛盾体，好像把他放在哪里都有一种奇妙的违和感把他暴露出来。  
他没有藏身之处。但艾伦却依旧不能从他的言行中知道他的更多。  
他想知道更多。  
这就是那种感觉。

但他有必须学会控制分寸。  
于是这就是另一种感觉。

瘙痒难耐的。懊悔的。炙热急迫的。矜持的。


End file.
